mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lakeside Mall
Lakeside Mall is a Taubman-built super-regional full-line shopping mall located in the northeastern Metro Detroit suburb of Sterling Heights, Michigan. The mall is located on M-59 (Hall Road) between Hayes and Schoenherr Roads. Lakeside Mall features three anchor stores: JCPenney and two Macy's, as well as the first H&M in Michigan. The mall also features more than 100 stores on two levels, as well as a food court. JLL manages the mall, which is the largest mall in the state of Michigan based on floor area. History Lakeside Mall started as a joint-venture between A. Alfred Taubman and the Homart Development. It opened on March 2, 1976 with four anchor stores: Hudson's, Sears, Crowley's, and JCPenney, with Lord & Taylor added in 1978 as a fifth anchor. In 1989, Kohl's opened in the mall's property area. In 1999, after the Crowley's chain filed for bankruptcy, Hudson's purchased the Crowley's building and moved its men's clothing and home goods into it. In 1988, Rodamco acquired Homart's interest in the center and became a 50/50 joint venture partner with Taubman. In 2000, Rodamco became 100-percent owner of Lakeside in an interest swap with Taubman involving Taubman's Twelve Oaks Mall in Novi, Michigan. In 2001, Hudson's stores are renamed Marshall Field's as part of a nameplate consolidation by parent Target Corporation. Steve & Barry's also opened F.Y.E. relocated in 2006 to a smaller store, and H&M opened its first Michigan location in June 2006. Marshall Field's was one of several nameplates converted to Macy's in 2006, as Federated Department Stores (now Macy's, Inc.) had acquired Marshall Fields' then-parent, May Company. Both the main and auxiliary Macy's at Lakeside Mall were rebranded. A year later, plans were announced for a $3 million renovation of the mall and its periphery. Renovations included new signage and improved pedestrian access to the mall. Exterior renovations began in late 2008. In 2014, Lakeside Mall cleared out a part of the lower level Sears wing to make way for an MC Sports. In 2016, a Jeepers! opened relocating from Great Lakes Crossing Outlets. MC Sports closed in 2017 along with the rest of the chain due to their bankruptcy. Also in 2017, the mall was acquired by Jones Lang LaSalle. Later in the year, Macy's Backstage opened in part of the main Macy's store. On May 31, 2018, Sears Holdings announced that the Sears location at the mall would be closing as part of a plan to close 72 stores nationwide. The Auto Center closed in late July, while the store itself closed on September 2. In 2018, the city of Sterling Heights unveiled future plans for the mall's property, due to the mall consistently losing more tenants due to the Retail apocalypse. In February 2019, JCPenney announced that it would get out of the Appliance and Furniture business, resulting in the closure of the JCPenney Furniture and Appliance outlet in front of the store. On April 12, 2019, the Jeepers! location at the mall was ordered to close its 4 rides by the Michigan Licensing and Regulatory Affairs due to safety violations, but they have since reopened. On June 4, 2019, it was announced that Lord & Taylor would also be closing in September 2019. Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Michigan Category:Shopping Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1976 Category:Former Crowley's-anchored Malls